


The Blades Kit

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Series: That’s Our Kit [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where Thace Antok Ulaz and Regris all lived!!!, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith raised by the BOM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Keith may of been raised a blade and be the only kit, but that didn’t mean the Paladins treated him any different. And the Blades to say the least, are not impressed with the state they find their Kit in.





	1. 1: “Where’s My Kit?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to deny the fact that maybe just maybe, he isn’t an adult in galra years and could possibly, only hypothetically of course, be a Kit.  
> Warnings: mentions anorexia slightly (just thought I might as well put it out there in case it makes you uncomfortable. And if you do suffer from anorexia please seek help. Your body is perfect the way it is, it isn’t healthy to either starve yourself or eat and then throw it up again.)

It was not a comfortable awakening for Keith. His body was sore all over and the throbbing in his head didn’t seem to waver even after he had downed two paracetamol or the Galran equivalent. Passing through The Castles corridors in a bit of a slump, Keith failed to recognise the loud and familiar greeting from the Blue Paladin.

“Hey Samurai!” Turning his head puzzled Keith noticed Lance rushing down the corridor towards him.

“Do you need something?” Pausing the two Paladins stood at the cross roads and it was silent for a few minuets. The two didn’t move, and Keith could tell from Lance’s fidgeting that he was beginning to feel awkward.

“Sorry for ignoring you before, I just feel out of it. My neck and back are killing me, feels like the gladiators knocked me on my ass one to many times.” A laugh left the blue Paladin that made a small smile cross Keith’s lips. He liked it when Lance laughed, it was a really nice sound.

“Well have you actually been sleeping? I found you passed out on the training deck last week.” Ah, that. Keith had wanted to avoid that topic, he was pushing himself too hard and he knew it. He felt like he would be a burden if he told them, it was a huge god send already that they had accepted his as the red Paladin despite being Galra. It wouldn’t be fair to ask anymore.

“It doesn’t matter alright Lance? I overworked myself but I’m sleeping properly. Promise.” He could see the apprehension in Lance’s eyes before he patted the Paladins shoulder.

“Come on, we need to get to breakfast.” Nodding the two began to make their way to the kitchen, Lance all the while filling the ever looming silence with random and useless chatter that made Keith feel slightly better. The throbbing pain in his head was beginning to get better. Maybe the medication had finally started to kick in?

“So I think we should try that kick again, I mean we were inexperienced when we tried it the first time, I bet I can do it AND keep us upright this time.” A sigh left Keith as he and Lance entered the kitchen and sat at the island in the center of the room.

“That’s what you said the second time we did it and we still managed to fail. In the middle of a battle may I remind you!” The sharpshooter grumbled something underneath his breath about a mullet and Keith growled back at him. It wasn’t aggressive after all it was just in good fun.

“Woah buddy! No need to growl! I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” Lance seemed thoroughly shocked and Keith barley held back the urge to whine, how was he so stupid as to forget that growling in different tones was a galra custom. With a sigh and an embarrassed expression Keith rubbed the back of his neck,

“I kind of forgot that growling like that was a galra thing. Sorry, it was just out of instinct.”

An understanding look crossed the Cuban teens face as his eyes suddenly lit up and he leaned on the table to be closer to Keith.

“So, are there like any other galra only customs I need to know about? I don’t want us to get awkward again, I really do like learning about your culture.” It made a warm feeling spread through Keith at the humans words. It wasn’t often somebody outside of the blade would be so accepting. Not that he had actually gotten outside of the blade headquarters that often.

“I’ll tell you,” Lance’s smile grew,

“if,” he got a little sadistic pleasure watching the Paladins face drop slightly,

“you teach me more about Earth. Pidge makes so many references and I just don’t get them.” An excited nod made Lance’s head bounce way too quickly for it to be safe and the two Paladins didn’t notice how close they were until the kitchen door opened and Shiro interrupted them.

“I get that you guys are trying to keep your argument quiet for the rest of us, but keep some distance, we don’t want a fist fight in the castle.” Jumping back the human and Galra grumbled underneath their breaths about how Shiro ruined the mood which only caused Pidge to cackle as she appeared from nowhere and took a seat between the red and blue Paladins.

“So Pigeon,” Pidge’s glare was intense and Keith contemplated restraining Pidge if Lance agitated the tech guru any further.

“You have anything new to update on that software you’ve been developing?”

Pidge’s anger disipitated was gone in a split second and started on a spiel about the programming and the new updates to the codeing they were doing. From his expression Keith knew that Lance was just nodding along when he thought appropriate but it reminded Keith of his first family unit back at The Blades HQ. Kolivan would sit like that for hours when he was younger and just let him jabber on about anything, it was often whatever Ulaz had taught him about treating people (galra? He got confused with human collectives) and it almost brought a small keen out of him before he stopped. No. Nope. Not doing that. Not revealing that he was able to make sounds like that, no way on Regris’ tale would he make those sounds in front of the other Paladins. Maybe locked away in his room but not in the open.

”Hey Keith! Mullet head!” Snapping his head head up, Keith heard a small chuckle from what he could only be the amusement of him responding to the nickname, he saw Pidge’s hand in front of his face and discovered he had been day dreaming.

“You okay Mr.Short emo and angsty?” Keith wasn’t exactly sure what the second two meant (yet more references to add to his list) but he couldn’t help the playful glare he sent the green Paladins way at the short comment.

“I’m taller than you Pidge, you can’t say anything.”

They were up in each other’s faces , so to speak, and were glaring down/ up at each other and there was a still tension in the room that Shiro tried to tactfully break.

“Okay, lets just sit down now, there is nothing wrong with being the size the two of you are. Everybody is born with a unique genetic code that they can’t control, no need to criticise anybody on there’s.” The tension did cool down slightly before Hunk , innocently enough, butted in to the conversation.

“Yeah but Shiro, aren’t all the other galra like seven foot or something? Now I mean no disrespect but compared to other galra Keith is tiny.”

-*-

Training was later than normal, for once the Alteans had decided to have a late morning. Keith was the only one dressed in his armour while training. When questioned he simply stated that it was to get his ears accustomed to being confined during battle seeing as in the lions they didn’t have to wear helmets that often and if Keith was on the front lines he had usually been undercover so his ears were already exposed. Anyway, the training seemed harder than before. It could of been just him as the others seemed to be excelling where as he had barley managed to put up a fight.

“Keith! Focus! Remember, the galra won’t give you the time to regain your composure during a fight!” Allura’s words swam in his mind. Okay, he could do this. He was a freaking Blade of Marmora for goodness sake. He fought Kolivan once, this droid should be nothing. Pushing himself well beyond the healthy limit, Keith fought with new vigorous swings and exhilarating dodges. This wasn’t so hard. Of course, that’s what he thought until a swing suddenly surprised him and sent him flying across the room, crashing into the other Paladins on the way, effectively ending the simulator.

“Keith! Bud you okay?” It felt cool all of a sudden and it took Keith a few second shot to realise that his helmet had been removed and he was lay on his back on the training deck with his fellow Paladins all leaning over him.

“Maybe.” Taking the hand offered to him by Hunk, Keith pulled himself up onto his feet and stood on his own for a few seconds before he started to sway and began to plummet to the floor.

“Keith!” So maybe not telling the team was a bad idea after all.

-*-

It was barley a few seconds since Keith had passed out that Lance had picked him up and he and the rest of the Paladins were heading towards the med bay. Getting there, Allura and Coran began to run tests as the Paladins were sent off to change and come back. Once they were all back they watched as Keith’s body was removed from its armour showing the Paladins how frail and skinny he really was. Lance put his fist in his mouth to stop the noise of utter dismay leaving him. Keith looked close to anorexic and Lance’s own experience with the issue didn’t make seeing Keith like that any easier. He seemed fine this morning, why hadn’t he said anything!? Better question, why hadn’t he noticed? He and Keith had been getting closer and Lance had quickly learnt that to a Galra affection was something they craved and needed and had become Keith’s personal cuddle machine...why hadn’t he noticed how skinny he was getting?

“Crap, that isn’t good. Allura do Alteans have an IV? Anything to get nutrients into his body?” Shiro was the first to break the silence and the two aliens set to work trying to find the Altean equivalent of an IV while Pidge and Hunk went off somewhere. Pidge’s said that she was going to work on her program and keep Hunk distracted. Hunk may of been a bit naive but he wasn’t clueless he knew what anorexia was, he’d helped Lance when he had experienced it, but Hunk was sensitive to other people’s emotions and stuff like that made the big guy get really upset, the one down side to being the big hearted sweetheart he was. Lance stayed with Shiro watching the Galran Paladin breath shallowly.

“We should contact Kolivan.” Shiro glanced in confusion at Lance,

“I get that he’s one of his operatives but does he need to get involved? We don’t want him to unnecessarily worry Lance.”

Lance paused for a few seconds. Had Keith not told anybody else about his family unit?

“Shiro.” The man looked at him.

“Kolivan is Keith's dad.” A stunned silence surrounded the two Paladins.

“And so is Thace, Ulaz and Antok. They’re his pack Shiro. That’s like asking if when I got sick of it was right or not to tell my Mamá.” The Black Paladin only nodded before heading out of the med bay, calling over his shoulder to Lance.

“Come on then! We apparently have four fathers to inform of their sons condition. You suggested it so you can do it.” Lance swallowed. He had spoken with Antok and Kolivan before, not so much Thace and Ulaz but he knew that the last two had raised Keith for a large majority of his life between the two of them before Kolivan and Antok had gotten involved. He could only hope that Regris wasn’t the one to answer. The lags time he had spoken with the Blade, he hadn’t been too kind about Lance’s close relationship with Regirs’ apparent ‘claimed best friend’ and had rudely told him to back off.

-*-

Lance knew that his close relationship with their son made the four Blades less than trusting towards him, not that he could blame them. They had apparently raised Keith for as long as he could remember and he hadn't had any friends other than Regris who apparently still wasn't fully trusted by the four, and in Keith's words, 'Over baring mother hens'. So it was no surprise to the blue paladin that he wouldn't gain the Blades trust. What Lance did expect from him informing them was maybe a few concerned 'How is he?' or even maybe a 'What are his symptoms?' from Ulaz who he remembered was a doctor. But no, non of that happened. Instead he had received a growl that sounded nothing like the one Keith had given him this morning (he understood now what Keith had meant by using different tones in growls) and truly made him terrified. Shrio through all of this had stood monotone off to the side as if the really scary overprotective assassin wasn't glaring them down through a holographic image with enough fury in his eyes that Lance wondered if he would be able to sleep without one eye open afterwards.

"Inform the princess that we will be arriving at your coordinates as soon as possible. It seems our trust in you to look after our kit was misplaced." The screen shut off and Lance looked to the side at Shiro and found a small amount of relief at the single bead of sweat rolling down the black paladins face. At least in wasn't just Lance who was scared.

"I'll go tell Allura and Coran about the Blade's arrival. Lance you go check up on Keith." A nod was shared between the two paladins as Lance hurriedly ran down the old castles twisting corridors that seemed so much longer now that he really wanted to get somewhere.

-*-

"Hey buddy."

Keith had opened his eyes to be met with a blinding light that had caused a pained hiss to escape him. Adjusting to the light he noticed Lance stood next to the bed he was lay on and noticed the strange wire plugged into his arm and went to rip it out when Lance's hand suddenly grabbed his to stop him.

"That thing is putting nutrients into your body. Nutrients Keith, that you should of been getting naturally. Why haven't you been eating." It wasn't a question but a demand and for the first time outside of the confines of his room Keith whimpered. He couldn't do this. They were going to find out eventually, with his current streak of luck, Lance will of already informed his pack and they would be on their way. So it would be easier to come out with it himself.

"I-I am eating-"

"Bullshit. Keith I've starved myself before, I understand what it feels like okay? You don't need to feel ashamed here." The galra hung his head. Why did Lance have to be such a good person?

"I-I may be an adult on your planet Lance, but I'm still a kit to Galra's, I... I need like twice the food you guys intake and I didn't want you guys to think less of me for technically being a child or think I was lying just to get more food and I swear this isn't a ploy to make you feel bad-" A tanned hand clamped itself over his mouth and a soft chuckle left Lance.

"Alright mullet. Got it. You don't need to explain yourself so much. I kind of have to warn you though. I may of told your pack you were unwell and they seemed pissed and have announced that they were coming to see you.” Keith paled. By Zarkon's armour, this was going to be hard to deal with.


	2. 2: "Who was in Charge of out Kit?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades arrive at the Castle and the crew is surprised to learn that Keith is practically a baby in Galra years and see him having the daylights coddled out of him.  
> (If needles make you feel sick there may be a bit of description of needles)

Keith was not prepared for the news that his four adoptive fathers were showing up. They were going to kill him. And again, for the second time in one day, he couldn't suppress the whimper that left his throat at the severity of the situation. He expected Lance to be weirded out by the noise but instead he sat on the edge of the bed with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders bringing Keith into the warm side of the Cuban paladin.

"Come on Samurai. You're supposed to be the big scary one out of the two of us. I get that you're allowed to be upset and stuff but your cuteness is killing me here."

Removing his head from where it had previously been buried in the blue paladins shoulder to see his face, Keith didn't fail to notice the blush forming on the boys cheeks and smiled softly. He really liked Lance, it was funny to see the normally suave teen get all flustered.

"If you think me whining is 'cute' just wait till you get lucky enough to hear me purr." That seemed to shock Lance as he was suddenly gripping Keith's shoulders lightly and with a sparkle in his eyes asked him to purr.

“You want me to what?”

It was an obvious question, but Keith almost couldn’t believe it. Somebody wanted to hear him purr. It was weird to think that somebody outside of his pack would want to hear him purr but it also made him feel warm again. Somebody cared enough to want to hear him happy.

“I only purr when I’m VERY happy or content Lance, I can’t just make it happen.” A small laugh escaped the impish boy as his hands suddenly found themselves at Keith’s sides as as he tensed up and scowled at Lance he warned the Paladin.

“If you try and tickle me I swear to Zarkons Armour I will destroy you.”

“I’d like to see you try. BABY.” A playful growl escaped Keith as the two Paladins held an intense staring match.

“Oh it’s on.” The two started to tickle each other and kick and wack the other away (both being careful of Keith’s IV line.

Their fun continued until a cough was heard and the play fighting halted rather dramatically and the two Paladins immediately put a large distance between themselves. It was awkward for a few seconds (as neither dared to look up at who had entered the room) until Keith heard a playful tone in a voice he hadn’t heard in person in a long time.

“It seems we have interrupted something important kit. Should we come back later?”

Both heads snapped up and Keith had a dazzling smile. Thace was stood in the door way with Ulaz and Antok behind him. The red Paladin couldn’t help himself as he tried to stand up to go over to them, but suddenly found himself being pushed back onto the bed.

“Keith, I literally just told you about the IV, don’t be stupid. Getting up will remove it and I don’t know how to get it back in again. It involves needles and veins and bleh! Nope.”

-*-

The Blade members talked with Lance and Keith for a short while after they revealed themselves. They had been hidden for a short time before hand but nobody minded. If Keith was having so much fun that he couldn’t pick up their scent then it wasn’t a problem. They knew that Keith often neglected his kit instincts due to his half human heritage, so to see him play fighting with someone they had been told made him feel safe and happy, was more than enough. In the small time that they were there they noticed the closeness between the red and blue Paladin. It was almost amusing how their beings drifted so close without them seeming to realise. Their shoulders were constantly touching and their hands seemed to drift closer and closer only for them to snap back away when they realised. Perhaps, Thace mused to himself, Lance was worthy of their trust after all. Half an hour was spent talking before Shiro entered. The Paladin was polite and when invited to stay seemed to relax. He too, was a soldier so the Blades understood his formality.

Another twenty minuets passed before the other two Paladins showed up initially surprised by the arrival of the Galrans but understood when they remembered Keith’s close relations with them.

“Hey, where’s Kolivan? Did he have to attend some sort of meeting?” It was almost comically for the Blades to see the surprise of the other Paladins at the slightly childish whine in Keith’s voice all,but Lance, were shocked. Thace And Ulaz flinched however and felt the strong hands of Antok baring down on their shoulders to stop them when Keith was grabbed by Lance and kept in a headlock while the blue Paladins fist rubbed, what looked to be affectionately, against their kits skull.

“Seems the mullet is a little baby isn’t he?” A growl escaped their kit and it was interesting to see the different dynamics between the group.

Lance was obviously the closest to their kit as he seemed to understand the growl wasn’t threatening but playful and almost mocking him, tried to imitate the growl, which caused the two to burst out laughing. Shiro, seemed to relatively understand that the growl wasn’t a threat and smiled at the scene with an almost fatherly gaze while Pidge and Hunk looked far too confused about the whole situation.

"Since when were those two best buds?"

"I told you Hunk, he remembered the bonding moment."

-*-

Not so hushed arguing ruined the happy feeling Keith had been feeling. His first pack were mainly all there and his new pack was also surrounding him. As a kit, pack time was important. So even if he tried to repress all instincts to crave pack time, it didn’t stop him from enjoying the times like this, where he could act his age and not worry about being a Paladin. But like previously mentioned, arguing ruined it for him.

“You mean to tell me, that with your knowledge of the galra you have been knowingly-“

“I have not been knowingly doing anything! I was not aware of the difference in age measurements between Human and Galra! Keith to the other Paladins is the age when one becomes an adult! How was I supposed to know he was a kit!”

Keith paled as he saw Allura and Kolivan enter the med bay and the calm aura suddenly dissipated from the room, the angry leaders didn't seem to notice the mood in the room shift as they turned to everybody and failed to notice all the tense figures.

"Kit."

Keith glanced up at Kolivan to see the adult give him a small smile, worry in his eyes. His eyes then trailed down to his, shirtless, obviously skin midsection. Another growl escaped Kolivan, and Allura's reaction would forever be ingrained in Keith's mind as the simultaneously most stupid yet brave thing he had ever seen. The Princess, who was more than a head and shoulders shorter than the Blade stood in front of him, between the paladins and Kolivan, gave a glare only Allura could pull off and raised her voice at the Blade.

"I am allowing you on this ship because you're kit is on board, I will not permit though, for you to make threatening moves towards my paladins!"

A few ticks passed and Keith couldn't help but laugh heartily at the situation. It was just so funny. Allura looked like an ant compared to kolivan's large and muscled figure but his father figure looked slightly put off by the words. Not anybody could make the leader of the Blade of Marmora tilt his ears back slightly and grumble an apology.

"Keith."

The sharp tone of the princess made Keith shut up immediately, and maybe sit up a bit straighter.

Pidge and Hunk snickered slightly before a beeping sound made all of the paladins jump.

"It appears the nutri-fuse is complete. Give me a doboshe Keith."

Watching as the princess approached he tensed slightly until he felt Lance's hand squeeze his shoulder and when he looked over, he saw Pidge, Shiro,Hunk and Lance all giving him reassuring smiles. Nodding back at them he relaxed and nearly threw up when he saw Allura pull the IV out of his arm. No wonder it hurt when he had flexed his arm. The needle was as thin as a piece of paper and had to of been as long as his hand. It was covered in purple blood and Keith heard one of the other paladins retch in the background. Atleast he wasn't the only one. The princess handled the needle with care and seemed to nonchalant to the fact she just pulled something that long out of his arm. The needle must of rested in the majority of his vein for it to be that long.

"Fascinating. Is that what was commonly used in Altean transfusions? If you don't mind me asking Princess?"

While Keith and the rest of the paladins tried to recover from the horrific sight they had just endured, he heard Ulaz start questioning Allura on common Altean medical practice. During this, Thace came over to the Paladins and sat down next to Keith, rubbing his back.

"So, Keith..." looking over to the gremlin in green, Keith knew he was going to regret this.

"Yeah?" A devious smirk made its way onto Pidge's face.

"What does it mean by you being a 'kit'?"

"Well my dear Pidge, it means, AGH! KEITH WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Before he could say anything to embarrass him, Keith pushed Lance off of the medical bed and smiled slightly at the snickers of the others. Pulling out the 'space dad' voice as Lance and Hunk had dubbed it, Shiro reigned them in and got straight to the matter at hand.

"It isn't a bad thing is it Keith? Whatever it is, we just need to know you aren't effected in anyway by what we're doing as Voltron." He sighed, why did Shiro have to have the 'space dad' voice? If you didn't answer you felt guilty, if you lied you felt guilty so essentially it meant you HAD to tell him what he wanted to know... Why didn't they let Shiro do interrogations!?

"I'm well, kind of..."

"Kit, you do not need to say it now you are aware of that yes?" Thace's hand stopped rubbing his back and ruffled his hair.

"I shall give you privacy though, this is something you are able to do on your own." Giving a comforting smile, Keith watched as Thace walked back over to the rest of his pack.

"Man, this is getting me really worried, I'm going to have to bake after this to get out all of the excess nerves!" Hunk being worried wasn't something that Keith and he learnt in that second he hated being the cause of it even more.

"It's not that bad, just embarrassing." That caught his fellow paladins attention.

"Being a kit means that I'm essentially a child in Galra terms."

It was quiet for a few moments before a swarm of questions were rammed into him at once:

"So how old are you in Galran then?"

"Are you older than us in Galran still or younger?"

"What does being a kit entail?"

"Why did you hide it from us? That isn't something to be embarrassed about."  
It brought a warm feeling to his chest to know that his second pack accepted him so much, and just like when Lance got excited about hearing him purr, it made him feel accepted. Laughing loudly and full of joy he saw the smiles on his friends, no family's faces.

"I'm still 18 years old in Galra, being a kit means that I have to eat almost my entire body weight a day, I kind of need to play fight and sleep more?" It was silent until Pidge pushed up her glasses and spoke:

"Is that why whenever we go to alien feasts you'll try and discreetly pig out?"

"You saw that!?"

"Or why you and Lance always argue and we find you sleeping in really odd places all the time?"

"Can you not bring that up!" A dark blush covered his face. That much Keith knew but he was glad that nobody was judging him.

"So...why didn't you tell us?" Glancing at Lance he realised the blue paladin hadn't removed his hand from his shoulder since before Thace came over. Ignoring it before he went a brighter shade of burgundy, he answered the question.

"I guess I didn't tell you guys because when you all found out Pidge was 14, it shocked you all and you all freaked out, even though she's still a teenager. Considering in Galra I'm still a kid I thought you guys would think I was too young. Plus I didn't want any age jokes, Shrio takes enough of them for the two of us." A joking 'Hey, we agreed to let that die.' was his only response to his last point but otherwise the team accepted the answer.

_*_

At some point they had all migrated to sit on the small bed. Pidge was sat cross legged at the top end on the pillow, Keith was also sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, Hunk was at the opposite end to Pidge and had his feet placed on the ground while he leant back slightly on his arms. Lance was, just like Pidge and Keith, cross legged and leaning against Hunk while Shrio sat next to Pidge with his feet off of the floor in one of the most relaxed stances the team had ever seen him in. They were all talking about random things, things that would never be important to anybody else. Wasting the time that they should be training by becoming closer. All five of the paladins ignored the watching gazes from the Blades and Allura. The princess smiled softly at her paladins and spoke to the Blades; "It appears they are having what Keith called 'a bonding moment', we should leave them alone for now.


	3. 3: "He's my best friend!" "Oh yeah? Well he's my boyfriend!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regris gets jealous of Lance and Lance gets jealous of Regris. During this nobody realises it but they have no idea what's going on between Klance, except Pidge. She celebrates because her plan actually worked and now she gets all of Lance's doboshes on the console and doesn't have to deal with Shiro's chores for two quintant's.

Team Voltron had just finished setting a planet free and before they could attend any celebrations, they needed to talk with the Blade spy that had been there during the mission to properly thank him. Keith had messaged the Blade, unaware of who it was, and they were now on their way to meet them.

_*_

They were waiting patiently for the Blade agent to arrive any second and Keith was starting to fidget. Surely they could of just said thank you over the transmission he sent to actually request this meeting? The agent probably wouldn't even turn up, it wasn't in the Blade's code to appear in public unless absolutely necessary. Shifting slightly to be closer to Lance, the red paladin looked in the direction of his friends. Hunk and Pidge were sat on the Green Lion's paw and tinkering around with something (that Pidge had more than likely stole from the castle...it wouldn't be the first time) and Shiro was surveying the courtyard they were in, though it was becoming harder for him because of the amount of aliens surrounding him. The planet they had saved was very primitive and believed the Lions to be some sort of deities and the paladins to be demigods, so Shiro's galra prosthetic was really interesting to them, but they were starting to leave getting the idea that the constant prodding was making him uncomfortable. "You still feel off about this?" Glancing to his left he saw the sharpshooter of the team doing his own watch, tense taught and ready to attack. Lance had told him before they exited the lions that something just didn't feel right about all of this and Keith knew from how Lance was standing that he sill definitely felt off about all of this.

"No... I don't know what it is..." Lance turned to face him and trailed off slightly.

"Lance?" Suddenly the blue paladins eyes went wide as he went to push Keith out of the way.

"GET DOWN!" Getting knocked to the ground, Keith rolled over on his back and activated his bayard in time to stop the sword that was about to go into Lance, who was on his back groaning (obviously taking the majority of the initial hit).

"Blades don't attack innocent's who the hell are you!?" Before he could react, Keith was knocked off of his feet and he rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blade and looked out of the corner of his eyes quickly to see the others helping Lance up and Shiro getting ready to jump the rouge blade. That was before the Blade removed their mask to reveal an overly excited Regris and Keith had to shout to Shiro to stop before he impaled his best friend through the back.

"Stop! Shiro, he isn't the enemy!"

"What do you mean he isn't the enemy! He tried to stab you and barrelled into me like a freaking sonic!" Keith didn't understand the reference but he understood Lance's concern. And even with that he couldn't find himself caring because his best friend was in front of him. Standing up, he could feel the excitement buzzing under his skin as the massive fanged grin Regris was giving him only amplified that.

"KEITH! OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR VOICE HAS GOTTEN SO MUCH DEEPER SINCE YOU WERE LAST AT BASE! I DIDN'T EVEN GUESS IT WAS YOU, EVEN OVER THE TRANSMISSION!" The Blade that was only a year older than Keith was bouncing slightly on his toes and his tail was whipping around behind him, something that as a baby had always fascinated him.

"Oh. It's Regris."

"You know him Lance?"

_*_

Lance watched as Regris and Keith spoke animatedly off to the side and couldn't help his glare directed towards the tail baring half galra.

"You never explained how you knew Regris." Looking away he saw Hunk, Pidge and Shiro looking at him expectedly. Huffing he decided to be honest before Shiro pulled the 'space dad' card on him.

"So you know that I'm close with Keith," He expected a few sarcastic never's or even a 'you don't say' but all he got were confused looks and a rather high "YOU ARE!?" in reply.

"Anyway," He sweat dropped.

"I'm close with Keith and I've been with him on a few of the occasions that he video talks the Blades and Regris answered one of the transmissions once and all I can say is that the guy hates me. He and Keith are best friends, they grew up together and he isn't happy that I was the one that got Keith out of that prison cell and not him. I swear he must have a crush on him or something. That or Galra are just way more open and affectionate with their friends than we are." Lance didn't even try to hide the jealousy in his voice. He liked Keith dang it!

"Do you think that maybe he and Keith are in a relationship? I mean you aren't that great at reading people Lance, maybe the reason Regris doesn't like you is because he thinks you're making a move on Keith, which is preposterous. I mean come on. You and Keith?" Lance's world almost came apart at the thought of Keith being in a relationship.

“Seriously Hunk? Keith in a relationship? You’re being a bit far fetched there. After all, we didn’t even know Keith sent the Blades transmissions so for Lance to know and be close and trusted enough to share that means he’s close enough to Keith for him to tell Lance if he’s in a relationship.” Pidge removed her helmet and gave the yellow Paladin a look that told him to shut up as he was about to retort to her comment. Lance was thankful, Pidge was good at reading people, even if not many people knew it. He wouldn't be surprised if Pidge knew he liked Keith...wait a second.

“Pidge can I talk to you for a minuet.”

_*_

“Yes Lance?”

Looking away from the smaller female Lance gazed over at Keith and how happy he looked just talking to Regris before snapping his head to Pidge again.

"I'll give you all my console doboshes if you find out if Regris has feelings for Keith or not." Lance expected an evil laugh or even just a plain laugh from his friend. It wasn't that he didn't expect common decency, but it was Pidge. The trolling gremlin queen of space. All he got was a small sigh and a genuinely happy smile;

"Give me an extra two varga's off of Shrio's chores and I'll do it." Smiling back at Pidge he held out his hand.

"Deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you Lover boy."

"PIDGE!" (>_<)

_*_

Keith was sure that somebody was following him. The feeling had started earlier when he was invited by Regris to view the planet's capital. He had gotten permission from Shiro to leave and after is invitation being dismissed by both Hunk and Pidge, he had gone to ask Lance but got dragged off by his best friend before he got the chance.

They had set off through the courtyard and it amazed Keith how with all the amazing architecture that made up the streets, with buildings spiralling upwards and there being rope bridges that connected buildings so there were literal streets above streets that the rest of the planets society was so primitive. They had fire and had discovered how to create water irrigation but the species had been around for decafebes, where as according to the other paladins life had only been around on earth for a millionth of this planets time before they had created water irrigation. Still at the end of it all, the society itself wasn't primitive with all genders being equal but the technology was backwards. Growing up in a place where technology was so advanced it could scan you and decided to let you in or not depending on your DNA it shocked Keith that this was all so...so left behind from the rest of the universe.

"It's really cool isn't it? All these extravagant buildings and culture yet their technology is so primitive." Regris seemed to notice their shadow as well because his eyes too were darting everywhere instead of really focusing on the surroundings that he was complimenting.

"You and the blue paladin seem close..."

Keith's head snapped to Regris and saw the annoyed look in his eyes and sighed. Regris was always overprotective of him ever since the first time they spared against an older kit and he had hurt Keith, the older half breed had rarely let him out of his sights.

"You could say that. Why?" He almost missed the snarl Regris made before he changed topic, "Over there," He used his tail to gesture to a little side street that a bunch of the younger aliens were exiting.

"Is a small ally way that has loads fun places. We should check it out."

Keith raised an eye brow at Regris, that wasn't how he spoke and when he caught his best friends look he realised that it was code. 'Let's go there and see who's following us.' with a nod Keith allowed Regris to grab onto his wrist and drag him to the ally way, making their way through the hoard of small aliens they ducked inside of a shop and when they shop owner saw them they stopped mid greeting and watched worriedly. But who wouldn't? One of the paladins who had just saved your planet appeared to be running from somebody. Peaking around the door opening, Keith spotted Pidge looking frustrated and asking around if anybody had seen them.

“It's one of my teammates. Pidge must of wanted to join us after all." Giving a comforting smile to the distressed alien he explained.

"Don't worry, there's no danger, it's just my teammate scaring us." A sigh of relief escaped the alien and they thanked them personally for saving their planet and sent them on their way with a 'Hope you come again, on better terms.'

Making their way over to Pidge Keith watched how the green paladins eyes almost bugged out when she discovered she had been discovered.

"I can explain."

"Yes, paladin. Do explain why you were following me and my friend when you refused our invitation. Clearly that meant you were not interested in joining us." Keith made an annoyed expression. He understood that his tailed friend wasn't brilliant around new people but that didn't give him a right to be rude to his friends.

"Hey, ring it in Reg. Pidge is a friend, no. She's like a pack mate. You shouldn't be so rude." The Blade sent him a look that Keith returned before the other half galran sighed and huffed an apology to the green paladin.

"So Pidge, did you decide to join us or are you just trying out your 'espionage' skills. Like that James Bond guy you talk about?"

The girl in green was quick to answer and Keith's suspicion that Pidge was getting something out of following him was becoming more and more warranted. The three continued their tour and it seemed the more time that Pidge spent with them the more hyped up the girl got. By the end of the tour poor Regris was practically trapped against the wall as Pidge hammered question after question into him.

"Alright Pidge, give him a break. We can ask the advisors about the architecture at the celebration feast which is in a couple of varga's. I'm sure you can hold your questions in till then."

_*_

The feast was slightly awkward to start with and it only got worse as the night went on.

It was awkward at the start of the feast because he had to sit at the far off end of the table, practically on his own. Apparently not many people accepted that a galra was apart of Voltron. Keith wondered where the little shop keeping alien who had thanked him was now, to prove to them what kindness could do. That had made it even more awkward when the paladins openly opposed it and made it very obvious that the 'GALRA that you are SEGRAGGATING pilots the red lion who did you know did MOST of the work in DEFEATING the galra THREAT.' even though he was glad Lance was sticking up for him (no matter how obnoxiously) he would of been content with just the paladins and the other residents of the planet knowing. He didn't need acceptance from the planetary leaders, he only needed acceptance from his pack which he already had. After the blue paladins outburst the aliens had apologized profusely to Keith who had been moved back up the table to be next to the others. Due to Regris not removing his mask, the natives hadn't figured out he was galra so had put him on one side of Keith while Lance was sat on the other side of him. That had been where everything had progressively gotten more and more awkward. First off Regris and Lance wouldn't stop glaring at each other, as in leaning over Keith just to glare and bicker with each other. Then they started to drag Keith into the arguing and he was so glad that Allura was holding the actual important political meeting in another room and had moved the dignitaries when she had and it was just them and a few of the servants who they had insisted ate with them.

"Yeah well there's probably a reason the Blade doesn't fully trust Voltron with a paladin like you Lance. Besides it's rather clear that Keith prefers being with the Blade and I think I'm looking at the prime reason why he prefers us over you guys."

A gasp came from both the aliens and Voltron as both Keith and Regris were now stood up and shouting over Keith, literally.

"I'll have you know I've been told by two of Keith's pack that they trust me to look after Keith! Besides what makes you so special as to know whether Keith prefers someone or not!?"

"He's my best friend! That's why!"

"Oh yeah? Well he's my boyfriend! So stick that up your-"

"Lance!"

It was silent for a few moments before the natives dismissed themselves, meaning it was only the paladins and the lone Blade member in the room. At Lance's proclamation Regris seemed to become furious.

"You're his what!? What makes you think you deserve to court Keith, you...you-"

It was clear whatever word Regris wanted to say was going to be offensive, so before the possible friendship between his best friend and his new family could be forgotten about all together Keith butted into the conversation.

"Regris, sit down for goodness sake. Lance also sit down." The two males did as were asked but not before a final glare was shared.

"Look Reg, I get that you're protective but I'm not a baby anymore."

"But you're still a kit!"

"And so are you! Which is why you can't decide anything for me. I'm happy with the relationship me and Lance have and you just have to accept that because you can't change it."

_*_

"So that's why you wanted to know if Regris had a crush on Keith. You were jealous."

"Not a word Pidge. Not. A. Word."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is of just starting out Klance, the next one will be of Keith growing up with the Blade of Marmora.  
> tick - seconds  
> doboshes - minutes  
> varga - hour  
> quintant - day  
> decafebe (sp?) - decades I assume (?)


	4. 4: A Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quirky drabble of the group on a beach and Klance gets embarrassed.  
> Just to note, I am just making up planet names and alien races from here on out, I tried to remember the names of the ones they met in the show and couldn't plus I should be revising now so I'm already putting something off, I wasn't about to go through the whole show's wiki as well.

Keith had thought the natives on Arus were overly affectionate and open. Boy had he been wrong. The Clativans, who's planet they had just liberated, were even more open and welcoming...maybe the two species were related? The Cativans were on the lower end of the humanoid scale with a humanoid face and mid-section. But they also had four arms - two on each side respectively- and what the other paladins had described to Keith as a snake's tail for a lower body. Their planet was a miniature oasis that had started to become barren due to the Galra and was known as the Acarana planet (which apparently translated into 'the plentiful planet' in Altean).

"Why do we have to be here again?"

"Because we were graciously invited to enjoy this by the Clativans and we couldn't refuse such a diplomatic peace offering."

The humidity of the planet was making Keith's fur puff out and if he had to remove his armour he would look like a ball of Cackaride wool. Patting down the fur on his ears -to no avail as it stood right back up again making his ears look even bigger than normal- he looked over at Lance to see his partner's eyes sparkling with joy at all the natural beauty around them. The Clativans only opened up their beach on special occasions and the Paladins of Voltron had been given the honour of being the first group of outsiders to set foot on the private area in nearly a decophebe. The Galra had had no idea the Clativan's had a beach and so the place hadn't been disturbed. 'It would be open to the public after the initial celebration' they had been told, which essentially meant that they had the beach to themselves.

Keith was still in his armour standing next to Allura at the edge of the water. The princess had refused to wear her swimming costume outside of the castle claiming that in Altean culture (which she was very keen to preserve) it wasn't right for a woman who wasn't married to wear a swim suit in an open space in front of males. 'It was fine' she had said, to wear one in the confines of the Castle because both her and Coran were aware that the paladins were either already spoken for (eg. himself and Lance), they weren't interested in the female body (Pidge) or they just weren't like that and were trusted (Hunk and Shrio). However, Keith really wished that he was in the body of water himself now, instead of in his stuffy armour. The other paladins looked like they were having so much fun, and the way that Lance's eyes dazzled as they looked at the water was amazing. Pidge had told him at one point that both Lance and Hunk came from countries (Which were apparently bodies of land with their own leadership separate from the rest of the planet) that were surrounded by water on all sides and in Lance's case grew up in a household full of aquatic experiences.

The laughs of his friend and partner made his heart race and a small, almost silent, purr escaped him. He froze when Allura looked at him in shock before a motherly smile made it's way to her features as she spoke to him in a hushed voice: "It is nice to hear a galra purr again. I remember being friends with a young galra before the war...it is always funny to hear joy and content be put into an actual sound." A blush rose onto his face and it didn't help with his overheating problem.

"You sure you don't want to join us Princess? Non of the other dignitaries are here?"

Keith looked over at Shiro who was blushing slightly (though you could mistake it for sun burn, his galra hearing could hear the speeding heart beat of the black paladin) as he invited the princess. He didn't usually stare at people never mind half naked, admittedly attractive, people. But the scars on Shiro were to obvious for a person to not stare at least once. The one where his bionic arm attached to his human arm was the lesser of them all, a simple ring that looked more like a burn than an actual scar. He had a few on his chest, like his stomach one that stretched from his top right rib to his bottom left and that one that looked a little too recent for comfort that curled up from his back and around to just under his clavicle. And then when he turned around there where the thin lines that created a range of pale ridges all along his back from what was obviously torture sessions or punishments including a whip of some kind. Shaking his head slightly, Keith looked over and Hunk and Pidge.

The yellow and green paladin were having fun splashing the others. Hunk had Pidge (who was wearing what looked like a pair of incredibly short shorts and half a top) on his shoulders and they were using Pidge's homemade 'water guns' that apparently held water in them and spewed water through the use of some basic earth physics. Keith hadn't cared to remember the details. The pair were shooting and sending waves of water towards Shiro and Lance who were trying desperately to retaliate, but with Pidge's ability to seemingly teleport (Keith had in fact questioned Coran about the humans abilities at one point) and Hunk's dominating size the two weren't holding their own very well.

"Keith! Why don't you join us?"

Glancing over to the side Keith was glad he was already red from sun burn because by Zarkon's armour would it of been embarrassing if he wasn't. The tick he saw Lance's naked top half which was actually muscular he was holding in a whine. Damn hormones. This was embarrassing. Why did his partner have to have such an attractive body. Glancing up at Lance's eyes he was thankful to see that the blue paladin hadn't noticed his staring.

"See something you like? Take a picture it will last longer, also gives you something to help you remember how amazing it is."

Okay maybe he had seen him.

"I don't see anything worth remembering." He sent Lance a smirk, letting him know he didn't mean it and internally revelled in the sight of his partners smile. He would never say it out loud but it made him happy knowing Lance didn't judge him. Sure when he first joined the group things were rocky, he was a prisoner of the galra empire that the blue paladin had saved and had only realised that he was a galra when they got back to the castle, resulting in him being held in one of the castles cells, his blade being confiscated meaning he couldn't contact his pack. He remembered the weeks locked in the cell with fondness now, Lance had actually made an effort to talk to him, claiming it was only to see if he could antagonize him. He had been let out when during a galra siege on the castle he had been set free, the galra thinking he was one of them, and helped the Paladins by taking out all the sentries on his own without his armour and only his Marmora blade. Red had awoken not long after that, Coran had been driving the lion up until that point apparently.

"Voltron to Red Paladin, respond Red Paladin." Blinking Keith realised he had zoned out, must of been the heat.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lance gave him a concerned look before repeating himself: "I said. Do you want to join us?"

"I umm...I can't?" Lance raised an eyebrow and walked more out of the water and onto the sand, showing even more of the muscular chest making Keith use every ounce of both his self control and dignity to not jump Lance. Why did kit's have to have such stupid hormones?

"Can you not swim? I can teach you, you know."

"No...it's not that. I CAN swim...it's just..."

"Just what Keith? Think you haven't got the right body? Don't feel comfortable?"

By now the other paladins had come closer and out of the corner of his eye he could see Allura snickering to herself.

"Lance, you do realise what type of animal galra are like right?"

All of the paladins seemed just as much at a loss as his partner did and Keith wondered how such intelligent people could be so stupid.

"LANCE! GALRANS ARE PRETTY MUCH HUMANOID SPACE CATS!"

It dawned on all of the paladins at once and they seemed to grow amused.

"So, you're scared of water then?"

Keith instantly regretted revealing the information when he saw Pidge's smirk. No, nope,no. He was not going to deal with this. No way in hell was he going to put up with this. Backing away from the water even more, he saw the evil looks on Lance's and Pidge's faces. He was in his armour, they wouldn't risk it right? Surely, they weren't going to throw him into the water in his armour. Right? The looks he was receiving weren't helping his unease.

"Lance." The Paladin stopped in his tracks at the tone Keith used and he saw the other paladins flinch at the almost pathetic tone he was using. All his fear and uncertainty was forced through in the name.

"Lance, please don't do this. Please." He let a small whine slip through and seeing as the Blue paladin was almost within grabbing distance he heard the noise and looked far too red in the face.

"No! I'm not letting Lance's hormones get in the way of this! We're all interested in what's underneath the armour! Like is he fluffy? Has he got any muscles?" Lance suddenly rounded on Pidge.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PERVE ON MY BOYFRIEND PIDGE!?"

"OH DON'T ACT LIKE YOU AREN'T ITCHING TO DROOL OVER ALL THE POSSIBLE MUSCLES YOUR BOYFRIEND HAS! I'M INTERESTED IN IT FOR THE SCIENCE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question?  
> Does anybody actually even like these chapters? I mean, I enjoy writing them so that was the only reason that I asked. So that I knew if both sides of the story were happy.


	5. 5: When nobody is around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute Klance headcanon that I saw that deserves to be turned into a story, but you guys will have to settle with a one shot.  
> Also reading this it seems a bit different from my usual style of writing but idk.

The first time Keith hears about Lance’s family, it’s when they’re sat alone on the training deck after a particularly hard mission. Keith is leaning on the wall cleaning his Marmora blade. He had originally gone to the training deck to do as the name intended, train. But when he found Lance shooting targets almost too quickly for the castle to keep up with them he knew his partner needed a bit of down time.

”Hey sharpshooter, take a break. Or you’ll break the castle at this rate.”

Lance glanced over at him before ending the training sequence, and as he made his way over to the Cuban male Keith could just tell something was swirling around in his head. Lance had sat down besides him, leaning against the wall. Keith had put his blade away at the point in order to start cleaning his Bayard. That’s when Lance had just started to ramble.

”Did you know I’m actually the youngest of four? My big brothers are called Marco and Luis I think you’d like them and then my big sister is named Veronica. I’m sure you’d loved her. Ver always liked to pull on my ears when I was younger and tell me off for the stupidest things, the little things you know? I think that’s why I have such an emense respect for things. I’ll remember the lesson that never leaves me. I was always taught that somebody may be a different gender but they can still quick your ass. And no, I didn’t learn that from having my ass kicked. Marco had his.” 

A small laugh left Lance and Keith put his Bayard down and shuffled closer, resting his hand on Lance’s. Not intertwining their fingers. Just resting them there, to show him he wasn’t alone.

”And we used to do such stupid things as kids. And I don’t mean like we do here where we’ll mess around and pull pranks. No we did really stupid stuff. Like there was this guy once that tried to force Ver into going out with him, so Marco and Luis had me steal his lunch and placed a dead scorpion in it. Oh, scorpions are these little things that have like I don’t know two legs on each side and gigantic claws? And they have a curled tail with a stinger filled with poison. But anyway, we stuck one in between his sandwich. I got caught putting it back. Ver kicked his ass when she saw him pinning me to the wall. His screams were pretty funny though. Nobody knew it was us, he figuered somebody else had gotten to his lunch before me.”

Keith really liked listening to Lance talk about earth, the way his eyes would shine and he seemed to suddenly become so full of energy, and even when he crashed slightly and his eyes would dull and that little crack would appear mid sentence, but it didn’t matter, because it helped Lance.

”Oh, another thing we did with one of Luis’ ex-boyfriends was paint his really old and expensive car bright neon pink, and I’m talking brighter than Allura’s scales pink. And we used really cheap paint so it was hard to get out so the guy ended up driving around this once hot rod of a car, that was bright pink. It was hilarious, thank fully I did nothing more than suggest that they should of used Pink. My abuelita leathered them for that.”

Keith didn’t understand many of the phrases that Lance used on instinct, but he didn’t really care to be honest. Lance was happy so he was as well. He interlocked their fingers now and saw the smile Lance sent him as he saw the tears start to whel up. Resting his head on the blue Paladins shoulder he purred slightly. Something he had never done in front of Lanc before. He heard Lance gasp slightly but ignored it and continued to purr, only this time louder.

He would show Lance that he could be happy, beacuse  as long as they had each other they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like my story and to be honest it’s my second proper Voltron FanFiction so don’t really expect too much.


End file.
